Blame It on the Rain
"Blame is on the Rain" is episode 1 of episode 12. It airs normally along-side, "Busted Boomer". Plot Doc helps Moo Moo when she gets left in the rain. But how can Doc cure Moo Moo's broken heart when she thinks her owner no longer loves her? Summary Doc is inside playing at Emmie and Alma's house one rainy afternoon with a bunch of dolls and an evil fairy. Upon noticing the rain has stopped the three girls head outside to go play in the puddles and soon spot one! Alma worriedly picks up her stuffed cow, Moo Moo, who accidentally got left in the rain. Alma tearfully admits that she did it and apologizes to Moo Moo for leaving her in the rain. Doc then leaves after she promises to fix Moo Moo up and she heads into her clinic. Inside the clinic, Moo Moo shakes off after she is introduced to the others and she explains that Alma left in her the rain. Doc then asks for the towels and she proceeds to dry off Moo Moo. As Hallie gives Moo Moo a patients tag, Moo Moo begins to cry and claims that she doesn't think Alma really is her friend. Doc tries to convince her that Alma is her friend, and all friends make mistakes. She then asks Hallie to clear her sceduale since she will need to spend most of the day drying out poor Moo Moo and they go back to the examination room where she deduces Moo Moo's diagnosis and adds it to the Big Book of Boo Boo's. It's then Doc tells Lambie and Stuffy to help her squeeze out Moo Moo and all of the water goes into a small pan beneath her which Hallie then takes once they finish squeezing. They then roll up Moo Moo and Lambie proceeds to dance on her, to help squeeze out whatever is left. Which both girls happen to enjoy! Having one final part of treatment to do, Doc goes outside with Lambie, Stuffy, and Moo Moo and they all decided to relax and play out in the sun. Moo Moo expresses her joy, stating that she's never had this much fun before, except for once when Alma brought her to school. Once Moo Moo tells Doc she is mad at Alma, Doc tells her that Alma felt badly about what happened and now that she is better, she just needs to give her one final checkup before she returns her to Alma. After singing the checkup song, Doc confirms that Moo Moo is all better now and ready to go home! Unfortunately, she does not want to go home. Lambie notices that Moo Moo isn't excited and she reveals that after what happened, she does not want to leave Doc since she was having a lot of fun, and she's happy to be with her new friends. She's also still angry with Alma, despite Lambie claiming that Alma will be very sad without Moo Moo. Doc once again tells Moo Moo that friends make mistakes sometimes, just like anyone else. It's then Lambie remembers she left Stuffy in the sand and she apologizes before pulling him out. Lambie also mentions the time that Doc accidentally put her into the washing machine after she forgot to check the sheet for any toys. There was also the time Doc forgot about Squeakers being on the water table, it got really cold, and he froze. It's then everyone begins to sing a song, which makes Moo Moo feel sad. It's then they begin to hear someone crying and Moo Moo and Doc go to look and see Alma crying as she speaks to her toy Frog and Fairy doll, explaining that Moo Moo has always been there for her, and she hopes she'll be okay. This makes Moo Moo realize that they had so many good times together, and Alma does feel badly for what she did. And so, Moo Moo feels she isn't angry anymore and wants to go back to Alma. So Doc takes the stuffed cow back to Alma, who happily holds her and thanks Doc. As the girls happily speak for a moment they notice the rain storm approaching and as it begins to pour the two girls grab their toys and run inside as the episode ends. Quotes *Hallie: Your as wet as a weasel in a waterfall! ''----'' *Moo Moo: Oh me, oh my, oh moooo! Trivia Gallery Dance Lambi.png Moo Moo.png Patient Tag.png Sad Alma.png Soggy.png|Moo Moo's diagnosis: Squishyitis. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1